I met the creepypasta and became one
by illusion the killer
Summary: Sometimes life is so horrible you just want it to end like i did, but sometimes there a people who can change it for the better.or rather creepypasta
1. slenderman

"Meeting the CreepyPastas, and becoming One

"Sometimes life is so horrible you just want it to end like I did, but sometimes there are people who can make it better, or rather CreepyPastas.

~CreepyPasta~

When I was just a little girl, around 6 or 7 years old, I would go wherever I could go to be alone. I didn't like being around others so when I wanted to be alone, I went into the small woods by my house. After school or on the weekends it didn't matter to me. I liked the isolating forest to get away from everyone.

Until one day, something happened that would change my life forever

I was inside of the woods, when I heard something like a stick snapping. At first I thought it was just an animal, like a rabbit or a deer, but what I saw it was far from it.

This was the day I met the day I met something that was believed to be only of myth and legend. This man was tall, taller than any adult I had ever met; he wore a suit that was so black it looked like shadows, he also had paper white skin that glowed eerily in the forest and he had nothing on his head, hair nor face.

This... was The Slender Man

I didn't know him at the time and for some unknown reason... I just stared at him and he stared right back at me, at least I think he did. He was an arms length away from me before he went down on one knee and held out his hand.

I felt my own hand raise and grab his before he stood up and we started walking. It was quiet and getting further and further away from my home. After a bit of walking, I started to hear something like static in my sensitive ears.

The noise hurt my sensitive ears it made tears come out of my eyes, and I did not cry very often. I tried to block it out with my hands but it didn't help with the pain.

Slender Man looked down at me, seeing my pain he bent down and took my hands off my ears, replacing them with his own.

The pain and static stopped as soon as he did.

I looked at him confused as he stood back up, and then... there was a voice.

'Can you hear me, child?'

I looked around scared, not knowing where the voice had come from. "What was that noise Mister?" I asked him, looking up at him and Slender man looked was looking at me.

'It's me child.'

I looked at him, my stormy gray-blue eyes full of wonder. Slender man stood up and offered me his hand so I took it and we walked for a bit more.

When we stopped, I saw a clearing of flowers of every color of the rainbow and many, many more. I couldn't even see an end to the field of flowers.

Letting go of Slennder Man's hand, I ran through the fragrant rainbow of flowers before picking them and making flower crowns out of each color. Red roses, Orange tiger lilies, yellow daisies, Green posies, blue bonnets, and purple orchids and black roses.

Hey, Mister Slender Man." I called Slender Man over, having been told his name on out walk here.

'Please, call me Slender, Child'.He told me.

Okay, Slender, I made this one for you." I held up a ring of blood red roses, it had to be my favorite out of all the flowers but I already had a crown of green posies and deep blue daisies around my neckas while as bkack roses on my wrist.

'Thank you child.'

He said to me before slipping it onto his wrist, I could hear him chuckling as he did. I looked up at him and then the sky above us, it was already night time.

It's night time already! Mommy is going to be mad I stayed out after dark!" I panicked, not wanting to be punished by my mother.

Slender offered me his hand then, the one with the roses.

'Let's get you home then'

I took his hand and what seemed like only a few seconds we were already at my house, right in front of the door. I waved good-bye to Slender before going in.

~Slender's P.O.V~

In the small forest, I saw a little girl, she looked no older than 7 human years old but I felt that I knew this child for somehow. She had long knee length silver hair, with lines of black or hot pink going streaking threw it in some places.

So I decided to observe this curious child, watching her for a few weeks and in that time I learned little tidbits about this peculiar child.

Her eyes a stormy gray-blue that can change into a dark gray when she feels negative emotions and a bright electric blue when they are positive, however they were not that color very often in her home. She seemed to love the untainted forest as much as I do, as well as keeping to herself.

She would only tell a trusted few her secrets.

Secrets not even her own parents knew.

After observing her I decided to meet this child properly one day while she entered the woods, picking flowers.

Getting close to her but where she could not see me, I watch the child until she started leaving. I followed, making sure nothing besides myself would harm her before I did.

She suddenly stopped to pick more flowers, I took my last halting step.

-SNAP!-

The girl turned in my direction at the noise of a twig snapping beneath me. I was about to strike and kill her until her eyes were on me.

She did not scream in fright or flee in fear of her death

It seemed she did not know what to do but stand there and look at me face to faceless.

~Normal P.O.V~/span/p

When I finally made it into the house, I came face-to-face with something far worst then Slender in my opinion.

My enraged Mother.

She beat me black and blue, the scars all over my body were from her beatings. Day-in and Day-out, never stopping, never quitting.

She hates me.

It's because of her I like to be alone in the forest, I never wanted to leave the safe haven but I have to... or she will come and find me.

No matter how hard I try to hide…She always finds me and the beatings start again.


	2. jeff the killer

Scarlet's P.O.V. (the girl from the last chap)

As I looked at my mom, I felt fear course through my veins when I spotted a knife clutched in her hand. I did not know what she was going to do. I was scared so I ran as fast as I could to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it as I heard her footsteps coming after me. I opened the window and hid under my bed, hoping she would think I jumped out of the window. She was now banging on the door trying to get it open. I saw a kitchen knife under my bed next to me. It was stained with blood but I didn't care. I grabbed it and hoped she wouldn't look under my bed when I saw that she had finally got the door down. She looked around my room and she saw the window open and looked out of it. She screamed in anger and ran out of my room and out the door. As she did this, I started crawling out from underneath the bed. Suddenly, I felt a piece of cold metal on my throat. I did not scream or move. I just stood there, hoping it was not my mom, when I heard a male's voice.

Jeff the Killer's P.O.V.

I got into the house I was targeting. I hid in a closet of what I thought was a girl's bedroom. As I hid, I heard no movement in the room, not even in the bed. So I waited tell I heard movement. I looked out through the crack and saw a frightened girl which I thought as odd since I had not shown myself to her. She locked the door and and opened the window and hid under the bed. I then heard banging on the door and in came a woman that had a knife in her hand. Knowing that I had dropped my other knife that I got from another house, as the woman left and the small girl got out from under the bed with the bloody knife I had dropped, I stepped out of the closet and put the knife around her neck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I mocked, leaning down next to her ear. The girl heard me and said something that surprised me

"Kill me. Please, kill me."

When I got over my shock I asked the girl, "Why?" The girl said nothing and pressed my knife up to her throat and then she said in a pleading voice,

"PLEASE KILL ME BEFORE SHE COMES BACK PLEASE!" I frowned,

"Tell me why you want to die so badly." I responded, waiting for the girl to reply when she said,

"Because, the life I'm living in now is torture. So please, please just KILL ME!" I looked at her and took my knife from around her neck as she turned around and I saw her face for the first time she had heavy tears streaming down her face and looked me dead in the eyes. I asked her,

"What is your name?" The girl tilted her head down, her silver white bangs covering her eyes as she said,

"Scarlet. My name is Scarlet Forest Rivers.

"Scarlet's p.o.v

As I looked at him I asked w-what's your n-name as I was looking him dead in the eyes my eyes looked like that of dead roses in winter my fear had disappeared and I was just crying from the pain in my shoulder ' what will y-you do to me' I asked 'nothing' he said to me 'but your mother is a different story' he said I looked at him confused 'lets just say shes going to have a nice long sleep' he said in a glad voice I looked at him confused and said nothing

my eyes were now looking out the window hoping my mom did not come back and as I was looking out the window jeff looked at me and said 'hey kid do u want me to help u learn self defense with hand to hand and knifes ' I looked at him my gray-blue eyes full of wonder and happiness' yes please ' I said in a happy voice

And so I learned self defense with hand to hand and knives as while as learned how to pick locks enter houses without making any noise how to make a clean kill and how to make them be quiet so they don't know that I was there but thats not the end of my story not even close.


	3. laughing jack

Laughing jack

chap 3 laughing jack

scarlets p.o.v

I was able foul my mom into thinking I was hurt when she came back as I had cut my self in several places on my body to make it look like I had been running in the woods but that was over a week ago but i made it out ok so as i sat on my bed waiting for my mother to come back from work hoping she would not beat me i started of thinking of ways to kill her but as i was thinking i did not hear her come in she looked at me and grinned and said 'alright brat here's what i want you to do you are going to go down to the store and get things you need for school got it '

i looked up at her and tilted my head to the side in confusion as i started to 'try' to speak she slapped me saying 'i don't want to hear any back talk from you brat' i sighed and nodded my head and headed out the door with my phone in hand as i got out the door i put my headphones in and listened to welcome to the show it helped me at times and so did wake me up a few other songs as well like monster by skillet and a lot more as i came up upon the store i entered it.

I saw sapphire rose she is 16 years old while i was 10 she had white hair blue eyes she was 5'9 a blue dress that went to her mid ankle i looked at her and gave a smile my eyes turning electric blue sapphire looked up and smiled at me and waved for me to come over i went over to her and gave her the list of school supplies and she looked at the list and frowned at it then looked at me and said ' you're mother is sending you to school isn't she' she said in a cold voice i nodded my head my bangs covering my eyes as I cried for i had never been to a real school sapphire looked at me and sighed ' come on scarlet lets get you the supplies ' and so we went to get the stuff and I checked out but sapphire gave me a chocolate bar for me to enjoy and a black hoodie with a skull that had it eyes on fire saying above the top of it ' make me mad well I hope you like fire ' so I thanked sapphire and went home to what I call hell .

As I got home I put the supplies on the table and went to my room and just sat on my bed hoping my mom would not come in here and I listened to my ipod when I got this feeling of being watched but my mom was not home at the time so It couldn't have been her so I thought it was jeff but he was no where in my room that I could see so I look in my closet under my bed and just any where you could think of but no one was there so I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on my bed eating my candy bar listening to my music and reading a book

Laughing jacks p.o.v.

When I was going to a house I saw that was a dull yellow ,dead flowers and vines growing on the sides of the house like it hadn't been taken care of in a long time I saw a girl go into the house with a bag of what looked like things for school I followed her but I stayed in the shadows I went up to her room and waited for her to lower her guard so I could 'befriend' her but when I saw her my chest made me feel like I did not want to kill her and her eyes they were like clouds on a stormy night never ending there grayness never giving up never stopping and never let anyone nor anything get in her way

I watched her for awhile and then I heard a door slam down stairs as I saw her flinch she got up and hid her ipod and the rest of her chocolate bar she seemed scared I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked to the door I saw a woman in the doorway and saw the girl look in fright as she hid a knife behind her back the woman went up to the girl and slapped her yelling 'what are you doing you brat I thought I told you to get the groceries when you got the school supplies well didn't I ' she said hate and anger in her voice as the girl cried but not in pain but in anger as she looked at the woman hate in her eyes as they stared to turn to and almost black like color she started to take the knife from behind her back when her mother punched her in the gut as she was falling her mother did not see the knife and she hit and kicked her repeatedly all over her body it made me angry for some reason unknown to me I wanted to kill her but I did not want the mother to know I was here so I stayed hidden as the mother started to leave the girl got up to her knees and threw the knife hitting her mother in the back and she ran shoving it through her back and threw the front of her chest the girl smiling like she was glad to get rid of her mother then she collapsed to the floor unconscious I picked her up and put her in her bed after changing her shirt and shorts into sweatpants and a t-shirt with a skull on it I watched her till she woke up.

Scarlets p.o.v

After I had killed my mother I collapsed from the pain when I woke up I felt sore and tried to get up when I was layed back down I look at who it was and narrowed my eyes at him as I grabbed the knife under my pillow I pointed it to a vain jeff had shown me to make a quick kill if I had to I looked at him his eyes were that of pure silver I could have gotten lost in them if I did not know what was going on around me but what caught my curiosity was what he looked like he looked like a demented clown I gave him an odd look as he looked at me a smile on his face as he said 'how do you feel you took quite the beating' I looked at him and shook my head no and that I was fine 'do you not talk kid'

I looked at him and had a sad look in as my eyes went from gray blue to stormy gray and put a hand to my throat were a scar was that had been the cause of me being mute I had been in a car wreck that had cut my throat when glass went flying all over the place the doctor's said I might be able to regain my voice but the chances were slim not only that but I had cried for days because I had lost my best friend that day her name was lydia silver she had black hair and green eyes she was everything i wished to be she was loved by everyone she could do anything but the one one thing i will never ever forgot is that she understood me and the pain I went through every day but as I looked at the clown I grabbed my ipod and typed 'what's your name ' laughing my name is laughing jack 'he said laughing a little and I looked behind him when I saw red I saw my mother with the knife jeff had given me as a gift for my birthday last year I had killed my mother now that I had time to think I got up and limped over to my mother's body and pulled my knife from her body and wiped it off with a towel

i had in my room I looked at him and went up to him tilting my head to the side and holding my hand out to him a small smile on my face that if you did not know me well you would have never know it was there

i looked at laughing jack and typed ' are you hungry we have food down stairs' I said tilting my head to the side a little to tell him I was wondering if he was hungry he looked at me from my mother's corpse and said 'sure what do you have to eat' I gave a small smile and went to head down stairs and looked back seeing he was not following me I tilted my head giving him a confused look he looked at me once more 'you want me to follow you kid' he said in a confused look as I nodded my head and we headed down to the kitchen I looked through the cabinets looking for something for laughing jack and myself to eat I scowled seeing we did not have anything to eat I sighed and looked at laughing jack typing on my ipod

'sorry laughing jack we don't have anything to eat I had to get some food while I was out but I did not know since my mother did not tell me ' he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and said' you can call me lj if you want and lets go get something to eat from the store then 'I gave an unseen smile and grabbed some money from the safe and looked at him as I went to the door I pointed at him then at me then outside he looked at me then smiled and came up to me as I saw his looks change he now had brown hair green eyes and his clothes became a green shirt covered in black and white candy pictures and black skinny jeans while I had on the clothes he put me in and the hoodie sapphire gave me I give his a confused look as he laughed at the look on my face and said

'it's how I'm able to look normal in a way ' I nodded my head and went out the door after locking it behind us and we headed to the store in silence as we came up to the store I saw sapphire outside and ran up to her smiling as my eyes went pure electric blue she saw me and smiled as she saw me coming I ran up to her and hugged her as she hugged back I stepped away from her as lj came up to us a smile on his face as he chuckled he looked at me then sapphire and said 'hello and who are you ' sapphire looked at him a frown on her face 'sapphire sapphire rose and who are you and what are you doing with scarscar ' he looked confused and asked 'scarscar whos that ' then sapphire pointed a finger at me 'oh 'he said and said ' I'm lj nice to met you sapphire ' sapphire nodded her head and looked at her watch saying 'I gotta go my break is over but before I go what is it your here for scarscar' I pointed to the window full of food as she looked at me and nodded her head

and went inside motioning that she wanted us to follow her as we went inside we follow sapphire as she went up to someone I know all too well as she said ' guess who's here ' tomson looked up and smiled at me I gave an unseen smile to him but he knew me well enough that he knew I was smiling and came up to me saying 'hey kiddo how have you been lately and hows that no good mother of yours dead I hope' he said a smile on his face but a frown at the end of his sentence I gave a smile of happiness and nodded my head at her being dead

sapphire and give a sigh of relief ' I hope she stays dead for good but how did she die ' said sapphire nodded her head in agreement i looked away and brought out my knife I had on me and showed it to them and they both nodded their heads in understanding sapphire said ' so you finally did it huh scarscar heck even the police wanted to kill her so I doubt they well arrest you ' lj just smiled and said 'hey scar don't we still have to get the groceries or something 'I looked at him and nodded my head as we headed to get the food I got a list of things we needed so we headed to the meat section and got fish, steak, ribs, and horse kidneys (I really hope they don't sale that for real I really really hope they don't ) as I marked off the meat I saw a knife that I thought I had seen before and went to pick it up as I felt a hand go around my mouth I turned quickly had the knife at the persons throat and saw a smile that I could recognize anywhere it was jeff I put the knife away from his throat and gave him a smile jeff scowled at me and said' who are you ' I looked at him a look of sadness on my face and got out the knife he got me and showed it to him as a look of surprise overcame him and he hugged me I hugged him back as we had not seen each other for a good while lj came over a look of anger on his face saying ' what are you doing here jeff 'jeff looked at lj and came over and grabbed me from jeff putting me behind him jeff looked at him and shook his head and said ' I'm here to see her it's been a good while since I've seen her right scar' I smiled and nodded my head lj just looked between us unsure of what to do and just sighed saying 'you better be glad scarlet knows you jeff or we would be having problems ' jeff just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the basket we had and saying 'why do you have horse kidneys and what are you going to do with them' he asked a look on his face I gave a silent laugh and gave him and eating motion jeff gave a look of disgust and said 'ugh I know someone that eats kidneys and there not the kidneys you have in the basket ' I tilted my head and just shook my head as I started to head to get some bread and milk

/time skip/My first time skip yay ^^ just kidding/

Ljs p.o.v

When we were at the store we were getting some meat when scarlet saw a knife and went to pick it up I knew hows knife that was when he grabbed her from behind I started to go and get her away from him when she did something I knew no one could do with him she turned around in his grip and pointed his own knife at him when she had an odd look on her face as she took the knife away from his throat and had this look on her face I could not tell what it was his asked' who are you' with a scowled at her she had a look of sadness on her face as she pulled a knife I had not seen on her before from her back pocket it had a gold dragon hilt with real ruby's eyes silver lining and an obsidian blade with a wolf's tooth hanging from the dragons mouth she held it out to him as his burnt eyes widened he hugged her I thought that was enough and went up to him and said 'jeff what are you doing here' jeff looked at me and said' I came here to see her he said

pointing at scarlet I looked at him mad my silver eyes held fury in them I watched scarlet leave with the basket and I looked back at jeff 'how do you know her 'I said my voice sounding nothing like my usual self as jeff said ' I went to kill a family and I was going to kill her when I saw her run to her window open it and hide under her bed a woman who I thought was her mother came in she had a knife in her hand she looked out the window and ran outside looking for the girl she came out from under the bed as I came out of the closet and grabbed her from behind when she said something i've never heard anyone say before she said 'kill me please kill me' it surprised me that someone wanted to die she pleaded me but I didn't kill her I taught her how to defend herself and thats about it' he said as scarlet came back with a basket of food and came up to us and gave a smile i would not have seen had i been human I looked at jeff and sighed then looked back at scarlet 'you done scarlet 'and she nodded her head and went to check out as jeff and i followed her I looked at jeff with a raised eyebrow' why are you following us ' I asked looking at jeff 'like I said earlier im here to see scarlet is that a problem' he said looking at me 'no its not 'I said as we went to check out scarlet walked over to sapphire and started to check out as we came up behind her sapphire looked at us and frowned at jeff but turned back to doing her work and gave scarlet her things she looked back at jeff and said 'whose tall and dark over there scar' scarlet looked at jeff and held out the knife jeff gave her as sapphire looked back at him then back at scarlet and said 'so he's the one you told me about that helped you out with your mother in training you 'scarlet gave her a nod of her head a smile on her face I wondered if she would even truly smile.


	4. eyeless jack

Scarlet p.o.v

When I got home I put the food away and left some of it out to make spaghetti and garlic bread I looked at jeff and laughing jack , I was getting some plates ready when the spaghetti and garlic bread were done i got them out and put them on the counter with cheese and sprite, coke and, Dr . pepper as I throw my knife at the coffee table to get there attention and gave them their plates and went to do the dishes when I felt hands wrap around my waist then I get thrown on the couch without the person walking I looked up and saw lj I looked at him confused 'hehehehe you eat scarlet i'll wash the dishes ' I looked at him alarmed and tried to stop him when jeff grabbed me from behind and forced me to set down and stuffed a plate of spaghetti at me and said 'eat scar don't worry you won't die from letting lj do the dishes ' jeff said I sighed and nodded my head and started to eat my spaghetti when all of us were done we talked 'typed' about how our lives have been what we have been doing lately and when it was around 10 o'clock we said goodnight and went to bed after we got my mother's corpse out of my bedroom and cleaned up the blood after that jeff and lj used some spare bedrooms and I went to my room to sleep

/time skep / 12 o'clock

I woke up feeling a wait on my abdomen I looked and saw a guy with a blue mask and no eyes with a scuple in his hand my arms pinned to my sides as he went to put it on my stomach he looked at me and said ' don't make a sound or you'll regret it ' I rolled my eyes and flipped him off of me and grabbed my knife that jeff gave me and started to fight him our fighting must have woken up lj and jeff as they came in jeff got the guy off of me and pinned him on the ground and sat on him holding his arms behind his back I sat up holding my bleeding arms as lj came up to me and started to treat my wounds while glaring at the guy jeff was holding down when lj moved the sleeves of my shirt up he saw the scars and gasped saying 's-scarlet where did these scars come from 'as he looked up and down my arms as tears filled my eyes I looked at him when my arms were fully warped from my shoulder to me fingertips in gauss I looked out of the window and at my mothers grave lj saw me looking at it and sighed 'your mother did it to you didn't she '

I nodded my head and started crying into his shoulder when the guy said 'get off me jeff NOW' he yelled I looked up at him a frown on my face and looked at jeff nodding my head jeff looked at me then at the guy and got off him he stood up as jeff came up beside me and gave me a hug to comfort me as lj looked at him surprise in his eyes jeff looked at me and said 'scar this is eyeless jack or ej for short ej this is scarlet the girl who is like a sister to me' he said with a glare in his burnt eyes eyeless jack or ej looked at me as he came up to me and said 'scarlet it suits you like a scarlet rose ' he said a smile on his face as he lifted up his mask I glared at him anger , sadness , and pain in my eyes as more tears started to fall that name he had said that one name no one dares to call me unless I let them,

scarlet rose was one name lydia called me cause my favorite color was red and I reminded her of a rose she said I was beautiful as a rose but deadly as its thorns I slapped ej in the face as I grabbed him and throw him against the wall head first lj and jeff looked at him then me and jeff said 'you shouldn't have said that eyeless she doesn't let anyone call her that not-not after the accident she lost her voice but also a good friend that day I went there to her funeral she broke down crying I went and comforted her when no one else would not even her own family would after that her mom started to beat her more than she usually did I didn't do anything about it because she would have probably killed scarlet when I wasn't there that was why I didn't show myself and she didn't stop teal scarlet killed her I'm glad she did to 'he said looking at ej I went to my window and looked at my mothers grave .

Ejs p.o.v

I went out to hunt for some food when I smelled kidneys coming from a house I snuck in through the window and looked to see a girl about the age of ten I went up to her and sat on her arms and legs as I was about to cut her to get her kidney she started to wake up I stopped and said 'don't make a sound or you'll regret it ' I said to her she rolled her eyes and moved so fast I was flipped off of her she had a knife in her hand as I went to pin her down again we clashed knifes a few times and as we were about to again when the door was opened and I was pinned down to the floor as I saw someone who looked like ljs human form i saw him lift up the girls sleeves and said' s-scarlet where did these scars come from'

He said as he started to bandage her wounds from her shoulders to her fingertips in gauss she started to cry on his shoulder tears of what looked like black blood coming from her eyes when he was done she looked out of the window at a grave the lj look alike looked at it and said in a cold voice 'your mother did this to you didn't she 'the girl nodded her head as she cried I said ' get off me jeff NOW ' scarlet looked up at jeff and nodded her head and jeff got off of me and went up to scarlet and hugged her as she just cried her eyes out lj looked at him surprise and disbelief in his eyes as he looked at me he said 'eyeless this is scarlet the girl who is like a sister to me

'he said hate and anger in his voice I went up to them and pulled my mask up above my mouth and said ' scarlet it suits you like a scarlet rose ' after I said that she slapped me and throw me against the wall head first and boy did she have an arm jeff explained that she did not let anyone call her that cause a good friend called her that and since she had lost a good friend she allowed no one to call her that so I got up dazed and stumbled to stand up I looked at her , jeff and , lj and said 'why do I smell kidneys coming from this house' they looked at each other boredom in lj and jeff eyes while scarlet had a mischievous look in her eye and just looked out her window then headed downstairs as I heard a crash jeff looked at lj and bolted lj disappeared in black smoke and I went down the stairs with jeff

Jeff's p.o.v

We heard a crash from downstairs I looked at laughing jack and bolted downstairs what I saw made me ferocious jane the one girl I can't stand I looked at her then scarlet and what I saw made me want to cry scarlet had a knife in her close to her heart I looked at jane and said 'what did you do to her jane' anger ,hate and pain in my voice jane looked at me and laughed at me saying 'awww did I hurt jeffys girlfriend 'she said sickly sweet 'lj get scarlet and get her out of here' lj looked at me and nodded his head grabbing her as carefully as he could he disappeared in a puff of black smoke I looked at jane' why did you come here and why did you do that to her 'I said so much hate and anger in my voice she ran at me and I blocked her with my knife

Laughing Jacks p.o.v

I got scarlet as carefully as I could and looked at jeff and ej and disappeared in black smoke going to slender mansion I ran in yelling 'SLENDERMAN I NEED HELP HURRY 'as I said that he looked out from his office and saw me and scarlet he came and grabbed her and ran to the medic room and began working with ms.p to stitch her up

/time skip/

A few hours later I was waiting for slenderman to come and give me news about scarlet jeff came back with his hoodie cut and blood all over him he looked at me and said ' I'm going to take a shower tell me if she's going to make it or not ' his voice holding no emotion with that he left and headed up stairs a few minutes later slenderman came out of the medic room and came up to saying 'I'm sorry but the only way to save her is to turn her into a pasta he looked up as jeff came down saying to words i did not want to hear or speak' do it' he said sadness and anger in his voice slender looked at him and then me and nodded his head' do you have something she holds dear 'we looked at him jeff gave him a mask ' thats from a friend of hers one that's gone ' he looked at the mask sadness in his burnt eyes slenderman looked at him and nodded going back into the medic room and getting to work we waited a few more hours and he came out once again with ms.p a smile on ms.p's face 'shes going to live and she wants to see you and jeff ' said ms.p

I looked at jeff and nodded my head going into the room with jeff going up to her and grabbing her Hand she opened her eyes which are now to different colors her right eye staying the same as before while her left is now a blood red her hair stayed the same but now had red highlights in it her clothes was a white dress that could turn into a black cloak if she need it to and blue jeans and a shirt 'hehehe guess this means you are now a creepypasta huh scarlet ' she looked at me and smiled the mask now looking like a ninjas it covered her whole face but her eyes and looked like it was alive two white ribbons in the back of her head and she can make it move ,change shapes , and just a lot of things as if it was apart of her body

jeff looked at her and smiled a real smile behind his carved one she got up and looked in the mirror and looked back at us a true smile on her face as the mask went away as and turned into a scarf she looked at us she pointed out the door I looked at jeff he nodded his head while saying 'if anyone tries to hurt her I'll make sure they don't try again 'I nodded my head and lead scarlet to the living room jeff following us as we came into the living room we saw eyeless jack ,ms p, Slenderman , Ben drowned, sally, , smiledog, and seedeater scarlet looked at all of them then ran up to slenderman and hugged him like a long lost friend or something then he said some that surprised all of us 'hehehe it good to see you to scarlet forest rivers' we all looked at him like he was crazy

He got out what looked like a blood red flower crown and as scarlet's eyes showed that of joy slenderman looked at her and put the flower crown on her head she looked at it and smiled in glee as she looked at the others

ben came up behind her and said ' hey babe how are you' scarlet looked at him her right eye twitching as she smirked ,ben looked scared out of his mind as he backed up slowly as she started to growl at him and scarlet looked at ben and moved her fingers a little what looked like a flick to the head and the scarf around her neck stressed and lunged at him and it then started to beat him senseless she then made a motion for them to come back in which it did

as she looked at the looked at the burnt , beaten , and bruised ben and then and jeff and slenderman as her eyes started to glow a light gray as we heard a female voice in our heads 'you can call me silent death 'we looked around to try and find the voice but could not find the speaker then we looked at scarlet as I asked 'who said that' scarlet pointed to herself we all looked at her she smiled showing razor sharp teeth I mean I know she was not suppose to look like this I looked at scarlet and gave her a confused look she just smiled at us like a maniac she looked at seedeater , ,sally and smiledog

she tilted her head and gave a smile to them they looked at her and sally came up to her and asked 'why don't you talk miss 'slenderman looked at Sally 'sally 'he said a warning in his voice as scarlet looked down and held up a hand to her neck and started to shake like she was crying and I went up to her and hugged her and sally looked at her confused 'what I want to know why she won't talk' as scarlet or silent death looked up at sally her eyes holding no emotion as the two ribbons on the back of her head started to move and lounged at sally grabbing her by the neck and flinging her across the room as sally hit the wall we all heard a crack as sally screamed when her left arm broke silent looked at sally as we heard another female voice one which jeff seemed to recognize ' I don't like it when people talk about me not being able to talk it reminds me of someone very close to me' sally whimpered as scarlet went up to her putting her hands on sallys arm her hands starting to glow silver as her arm started to move back into place as if it was never broken in the first place when she was done she got up looking at us and heading out of the door while the rest of us but slenderman looked confused.

Hehe cliffy and sorry for not updating in so long I will explain why in the next chap or in an a/n so sorry again and i thought you would like how i added in the pokemon got the idea from pokemon snake woods its a hack if you did not know and it involves dead pokemon ,people ,and oddly demon i kid not look it up its awesome so insanity out see you around my little killers


	5. an i'm sorry

hey guys and gals im sorry to say but im going to stop updating this story for a VERY long time and please before you go and flame this hear me out. i'm not the best of writers and its hard in general for me to write a story for so long but i want to try and see how far i get with each story so if you want you can adopt the story and work on it fix it up if you want i don't care but all i ask is you give credit where credit is due.

and that you will look at the storys i have posted and or will post so thank you all see you soon my little killers


End file.
